


Some Kind of Magic

by gracerene



Series: Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, F/M, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James shows Lily how good she can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to write some James Sirius/Lily Luna, but I was very undecided about how I wanted to go about it. When rewatching some episodes of Orange is the New Black, I felt very...inspired by the flashback scene of Pennsatucky with her dreamy boyfriend in season 3. This may not be quite what you were imagining when you left the prompt, rzzmg, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks to L for the beta, and the mods for bringing back this fest!
> 
> As far as the underage tag goes, Lily is 16 years old and James is 19/20.

Lily can't sleep.

She's been in bed for what feels like hours, lying silently under the covers with dutifully closed eyes, waiting for sleep to take her. But it isn't coming. With an angry sigh, she throws off the blankets, shivering at the cold of the room on her bare arms and legs. When she was younger and couldn't get to sleep, her mum would always make her a cup of steaming hot cocoa. It's been ages since Lily's needed that particular remedy, but maybe it will do the trick tonight. Happily, if she wants something to drink in the middle of the night when she's home, it doesn't involve sneaking out of her dormitory or breaking curfew.

She slips out of her bedroom and starts down the hall, pausing when she reaches the door to James's room. Faint, bluish light shines through the crack at the bottom of the door, and Lily can just barely make out the sound of muffled voices that tell her James must be watching something on the fancy Muggle tablet he's been testing out for work. The tablet is the latest in a string of Muggle devices James's boss has been trying to adapt to the Wizarding world. Lily had completely tuned out James's boring explanation of the specifics at dinner, but she _did_ think the tablet seemed pretty interesting.

Lily pauses, wondering if she should knock. She doesn't see James much anymore, not since he left Hogwarts. They've never been as close as her and Albus, but she misses him. He'd barely been around at all over summer hols, and she's frankly a little surprised that he let their mum talk him into staying at the house for Christmas. Lily bounces on her toes, feeling wide awake in the cool hallway. A hot cup of cocoa still sounds appealing, but so does spending some time with James. With all the family activities they've got planned over the next few days, Lily knows she probably won't get that much time with him, and she hates that she can't even remember the last time they had a real conversation. Not wanting to disturb the relative quiet of the house, she slowly eases James's door open and slips inside.

"What the fuck, Lils!" James whisper-shouts, pulling at his sleep pants. Lily blinks him into focus, just registering his somewhat harried movements. 

James looks flushed, his hair dishevelled, and Lily does her best to ignore the obvious conclusion about what he's been up to. "Shh, keep your voice down! You'll wake mum and dad."

"Why are you in my room in the dead of night? And who comes into somebody's bedroom without knocking?" James snaps.

"Merlin, calm down. I couldn't sleep, I didn't—" Cheesy music sounds from the screen propped on James's desk, and Lily walks around the bed so she can get a better look. A ripped man in some kind of uniform leans against a doorjamb, looking hungrily at a scantily-clad blonde with huge tits. It takes a moment before Lily realises just what it is she's seeing. "Oh my god! You're watching porn!" James's cheeks are bright red as Lily flashes him an evil grin. She climbs onto the bed to get a closer look.

"Merlin, Lily, why are you still here?"

"Come on, can I watch? I've never seen porn before." She hasn't, not really, despite the fact that she's not exactly innocent when it comes to sex. Her friend Juliana had shown her a Muggle dirty magazine once, but it had been a little underwhelming. The static pictures made everything seem so perfect and posed. But watching the woman on-screen sashaying her hips and running her hand down the man's chest is _much_ more interesting.

"I should hope not. You're only sixteen. And no, of course you can't stay! I was going to…"

Lily turns to face him and gives him her very best big, pleading eyes. Her dad always says nobody can resist that face, and she can see James starting to cave under its power. "Please? I promise I won't tell. And it's not like I don't know about sex."

James narrows his eyes. "Yeah, Al mentioned how...experienced you were becoming. With half the Gryffindor Quidditch team apparently."

"Oh please, like I haven't heard plenty of stories about you. Like Juliana says, it's just sex. It doesn't have to be a big deal."

"Who's Juliana?"

"My best friend, duh. She's the one who taught me about sex." James raises his eyebrows, and Lily hits him with a pillow. "Not like that! She told me that if you, you know, lie back and let blokes do their thing, you can have them wrapped around your little finger. I haven't had to write a Potions essay in months!"

James's lip curls. "Juliana seems like quite the character."

"She's great. She knows everything." Lily shifts, stretching her legs along the length of James's bed. James's eyes flick over her bare skin, making Lily note for the first time how little she's wearing. It's hardly the first time she's been around James in only her nightshirt, but now she feels strangely under-dressed. 

James tears his gaze away from her calves and turns away. "Whatever you say, Lils."

James faces the screen, and Lily settles in next to him. She knew she missed him, but she's a little surprised at how relaxed and happy she feels after just a few minutes of his gentle teasing and comforting presence. While he's looking away, she takes a moment to study him. He looks different, older and more settled. Lily can't help but compare him to the boys at school, the ones she's let fuck her behind tapestries and under the Quidditch stands. James is bigger, broader, _manlier_ than the boys she's fooled around with. He's much better looking, too, and Lily wonders if that's because of his age—if the blokes at school will eventually look as good as James—or if it's something else. 

Almost reluctantly, she pulls her gaze away from him and focuses on the film. She _is_ curious after all.

The blonde woman is naked now, lying back on a bed while the man kisses his way down her torso, lower and lower and, "Oh, gross! Is he going to put his mouth on her—" 

James looks at her askance. "Have you never…?"

"Of course not! That's just—I mean...have you...done that?"

"Gone down on a woman?" James grins, eyes sparkling. "Absolutely."

Lily wrinkles her nose. Why would anybody want to do that? Why would anybody want it done to _them_. Just the thought of some bloke sniffing around down there gives Lily the shivers. It seems so...so unappealing, but Lily can't help the tendril of curiosity snaking through her. She fidgets on the bed, feeling oddly off balance as she looks up at James's face through lowered lashes. "And you like it?"

"Sure, I do." A smile pulls at James's lips as he glances at Lily. "But really, even if I didn't enjoy it, it's only polite to return the favour."

Lily pauses, puzzling out his words before her eyes go wide. "You mean girls do it too? I mean...they put it in their mouths?"

James hums in acknowledgement. "Sometimes, if they want to." 

"Now you are just having me on. There's no way that would fit." Her pulse pounds as she fidgets. She just can't seem to find a comfortable position, not when such uncomfortable images are trying to crowd into her head. There's a small part of Lily that wonders if maybe talking about this stuff right now with her brother is really the best idea. But James is so much older, so much more experienced, and the bigger part of her is burning to take advantage of that. She knows James won't lie to her.

James reaches for the tablet, poking at it a few times until the recording fast forwards. He props it back up, and now the blonde woman is on her knees, taking the man's cock into her mouth and sinking down, down until she's swallowed the whole thing. She begins bobbing her head, and the man moans as he fists her hair. That's just...there's no way that's enjoyable. It's one thing to lie there and let boys stick their pricks inside her, but now she'll be expected to let them put it in her mouth, too? 

"Well, no thank you," Lily says primly, turning away from the screen. Part of her wants to turn back to watch, sickly fascinated, but her racing heartbeat demands she avert her eyes.

James raises his eyebrows, and then shrugs. "Not every woman's into it. You definitely don't have to do anything you don't want to. There's plenty more you can get up to."

She flushes as James turns away to watch the tablet. Lily continues to avoid the display, ignoring the slick sounds that make her stomach twist. Instead, she watches James, taking in his flushed face, and the way his breathing has sped up as his own eyes stay riveted to whatever's happening on camera. Her gaze trails down, and she can't help but notice the stretch of his sleep pants around his groin, the way the fabric distends over the thick line of his erection. James's hand inches along his thigh, his fingertips just barely brushing against the edge of his prick. Lily swallows thickly. From the tablet, she can hear loud, wailing moans, and the sound puts her on edge. The room feels so much hotter than when she'd first come in, and she squirms uncomfortably.

Eventually, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she turns back to the screen, surprised to see that the man is now fucking the big-chested blonde. The woman writhes and moans as he plunges into her, her face scrunched up in ecstasy. Lily squints in confusion. "Why—why does she sound like that? Why's she making all those noises?"

"Well that's what she's paid for, yeah?" James snorts, cocks his head. "And because it feels good, of course," he adds on carelessly.

Lily scoffs. It may not hurt—not much, anyway—but it certainly doesn't feel anywhere near as good as that woman is making it out to be.

"Lils." James's tone is jarringly serious, and she turns to look at him. "Have you ever...you know… _come_ , during sex?"

Lily tilts her head. "Why would I? I'm not a boy. It's not like…"

James's eyes fill with concern. "These boys, they're not forcing you, are they? You don't have to—"

"Of course they're not forcing me! I can take care of myself you know."

James nods slowly. "Well...do you even like sex?"

Lily shrugs. "It's alright. I don't mind it." She doesn't. The first time with Cristiano Zabini hadn't felt all that great, but after that, she'd barely felt it. And she quite likes not having to do Potions essays.

James tilts his head, studying her, and Lily can feel her skin heating unexpectedly under his gaze. His hand moves to his groin, and he grips his prick, massaging himself through the fabric as he watches her. Lily's breath hitches. James smiles slowly, his eyes warm and dark.

"Take off your shirt, Lils."

"What?" Her voice is a whisper.

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then take off your shirt." He pauses. "Only if you want."

Lily bites her lip, then nods, grabbing the hem of her oversized sleep shirt and pulling it off, leaving her completely bare but for a pair of boyshort knickers. She clutches the shirt to her chest for a moment, before she tosses it over the edge of the bed. James stares, and Lily has never felt so exposed. She's never been this naked with any of the boys she's fucked. They usually get off somewhere semi-public and keep themselves mostly dressed in case they need to make a quick getaway. Sure, most of them have slipped a grabby hand beneath her bra, but she's never taken everything off like this. She's never really been looked at the way James is looking at her.

"You're beautiful, you know. We've got good genes." James winks, and Lily's lips pull up in a grin, some of her tension melting away at James's cocky words. "Come on, lay back on the bed for me."

She does, her hair fanning out against James's pillows as she lies down on the bed. James scoots closer to her, lying on his side and propping himself up with an elbow, his upper body looming over her. Lily can smell him everywhere, that musky pine tree scent she's always associated with James, ever since she can remember.

Slowly, carefully, he raises his hand to her face, pressing his pointer finger against her lips and tracing them with a barely-there pressure. Lily stays perfectly still. James moves his finger down, the faint touch trailing over her jaw and the curve of her throat, making her break out in gooseflesh. Lily watches his face avidly, watches his intent expression as he guides his hand across her body. 

With inexorable purpose, the finger makes its way over to her left breast. James starts at the base, circling his fingertip around Lily's perky tit until he reaches her hardened nipple. Lily gasps as he flicks the bud, pleasure tingling down her spine. Her eyes never stray from his face, so she catches his tiny smile at her small sound of pleasure. Lily's heart skips a beat as he flicks the nub again. He pinches it lightly between his thumb and forefinger, and Lily arches and bites her lip. Heat floods her face and groin as James plays with her nipple. She's never felt like this before, so hot and achy with only a few touches. It feels weird, this unknown squeezing in her stomach, the strange heat pooling below her hips. She thinks it's a good weird, but she's not entirely sure.

Some of her confusion must show on her face, because a moment later James is murmuring, "Don't worry. You'll like this, I promise. If you don't, we'll stop."

Lily swallows thickly, then gives a slow nod. With that, James's fingers leave off their assault on her breast, and he continues his downward path. His expression is absolutely focused as he moves his hand leisurely over her navel, petting her belly and making her stomach jump. When his fingertips reach the waistband of her knickers, Lily wonders if she ought to turn over. This is all leading up to him fucking her, right? She isn't an idiot, and she knows this is not exactly innocent. She should probably be more freaked out about where this is all heading, but James is already better than the rest of the blokes that have had her. Lily doesn't mind giving this to him. She makes to flip over, but James presses her hips back to the bed.

"No, Lils. Stay like this."

She opens her mouth to protest, but then his fingers slip beneath the fabric of her knickers and her words die in her throat. James's fingertips press softly against her curls, sending pleasurable tingles down her legs. Lily's whole body feels overheated, and her core throbs with a steady ache to be filled. It has never been like this before. She's never wanted it so much, so desperately. In fact, she's beginning to think that maybe she's never wanted it at all, not really. Lily thought she knew about sex and lust, but the fervent desire burning beneath her skin is completely new.

James traces his fingers up and down her slit, slowly increasing the pressure until his fingers finally slip inside. He caresses her opening briefly, before his middle finger slides in to the hilt, the way eased by the obscene amount of wetness dampening her thighs. Lily gasps as he presses inside of her, at the feeling of him pumping in and out in a hypnotizing rhythm. It doesn't quite satisfy that need pulsing beneath her skin, but it still feels ridiculously good. Then he brings his thumb up to circle something within her folds that is even _better_.

"Oh— _oh_ ," Lily moans, high and breathy. "What—what are you— _ah_ —doing?"

James smiles softly down at her, his fingers continuing their mind-numbing assault. "I'm making you feel good, sis."

Lily bites her lip and writhes against him, riding up against fingers that press inside her and against her. She stares up at James as they move together, her eyes taking in his strong arms and broad chest. Her own chest feels tight, her stomach fluttery. Lily can feel something building inside of her, the pleasure mounting and coalescing into something wild and uncontrollable. She isn't sure if she likes it, this complete loss of control, this madness surging through her veins, hot and violent and powerful. Her heart beats madly, her breath coming in high-pitched shuddering pants as she chases whatever it is that's just out of reach.

Through it all, James is there. Steady and silent, his eyes heated and hungry. His hand speeds up, his thumb circling faster and tighter until Lily feels she might shake right out of her body. 

"I—what—oh god, I _can't_."

"Don't fight it, Lils. Just let go."

Lily does. She doesn't think she can stop whatever's happening even if she tried, and she trusts James. If he says she can let go, then it's okay. James rotates his wrist, and Lily opens her mouth on a soundless scream. Her body twists and spasms as waves of bliss roll over her in an unending flow of sensation. Lily's hands fly down to grip at James's forearm, giving her something to squeeze and hold onto as she flies apart. Her thighs quiver and her toes tingle and everything in the world is beautiful and brilliant.

James's fingers have all but stopped, his thumb swiping lazily over her every few seconds, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her limbs. She melts back against the mattress, her whole body feeling content, but almost weakened. Like she really had come apart just now, and her muscles are taking their time knitting back together.

"Wow," she sighs dreamily, looking up at the ceiling. "That was some kind of magic, Jamie."

James grins and slides his fingers out of her, before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Tell those shitheads at school that they're not getting any, unless they take care of you too, yeah?"

Lily nods. Now that she knows what things can be like, she's not sure she'll ever be able to go back. James had only used his fingers, but she wonders what it would feel like to have proper sex like this, when she's loose and relaxed and pleasure still burns in her veins. 

"Well what about you?" Lily can't help but notice that James is still hard.

James shakes his head, something oddly like guilt flickering in his eyes. "I'm fine. This was about you."

"But what if I want it to be about you, too." Lily reaches for his waistband, but James catches her wrists in his hands.

"Not a good idea, Lils. Besides, it's late." There it is again, that guilty expression. Lily wonders why it's okay for James to...to put his fingers in her, but not for her to touch him in return. She wants to push, but something in his expression tells her that would be a bad idea. On the desk, the porn film has run its course, the screen blank.

She thinks about summoning her shirt from the floor, but she likes the way James's eyes flick to the curve of her breasts every few seconds. 

"Can—can I stay here tonight?" 

James hesitates. 

"Please? I'm so tired, and my room is all the way down the hall." Lily knows she's whining, but she can see in James's face that he's going to give in.

"Alright, you can stay, only for tonight."

She smiles and reaches up to give him a hug, gasping softly at the feeling of his cotton shirt against her sensitive nipples. Lily presses a quick kiss to James's cheek, and then shimmies under the covers before he can protest the fact that she's still only clad in her knickers.

James sighs, shutting off his tablet before he crawls into bed after her. Lily lies on her side, reaching back to pull James in behind her. He's hot and large at her back, and Lily feels cradled and safe. She presses the full length of her body against his chest, and she can't help but shiver when his still-hard cock presses against the cleft of her arse. Arousal pools low in her belly, making her want to arch back into him, but she restrains herself. She knows that James is feeling guilty about what they did, and he's obviously reluctant to take things any farther. But it's only the second day of winter hols, and she still has two whole weeks left back at home. Two more weeks with _James_. 

James's hand settles on her waist, the hot skin like a brand against her bare flesh. His breathing evens out behind her, and warm, damp puffs of air caress her skin on every exhale. She can feel the soft brush of his lips against the back of her neck as he breaths deep, and Lily can't help but wonder what those warm, plush lips would feel like a little lower. Her whole body shudders as she pictures him kissing her neck, her breasts, his lips and tongue following the same path that his fingers had taken only minutes earlier. She's shocked by how much she wants that, by how much she wants to feel his mouth _everywhere_. Lily closes her eyes and tries to quell the lust overcoming her, doing her best to master it, at least for the moment.

She's patient. She can wait.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/87670.html).


End file.
